Industrial mining machines, such as electric rope or power shovels, draglines, etc., are used to execute digging operations to remove material from a bank of a mine. On a conventional rope shovel, a dipper is attached to a handle, and the dipper is supported by a cable, or rope, that passes over a boom sheave. The rope is secured to a bail that is pivotably coupled to the dipper. During a hoist phase, the rope is reeled in by a winch, lifting the dipper upward through the bank and liberating the material to be dug. The handle is moved along a rack and pinion relative to the boom as desired to maneuver a position of the dipper. Hydraulic lines are used to deliver power to various mechanical components and linkages on the industrial machine, including the dipper.